


i'll talk to you while half asleep

by minniexe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Gen, Pining, Sleep Deprivation, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniexe/pseuds/minniexe
Summary: Patton wakes up one night to find an overworked, overtired Logan cramming for finals, and obviously, that won’t do.





	i'll talk to you while half asleep

**Author's Note:**

> so here's some kinda one-sided fluffy logicality for y'all (Patton thinks it's one-sided, it's not, but that's not really explored in this fic so)

Maybe it was a little weird to watch his cute roommate (who he definitely did _not_ have a crush on, _thank you very much_) studying, looking a little more than worse for wear—which honestly wasn’t really that shocking, considering that it was just past three in the morning—but…

But Patton’s intentions hadn’t been to be _weird._ He’d woken up, throat all dry and scratchy and generally just not feeling that great, and for whatever reason, he’d forgotten to bring some water to bed.

Obviously, the most logical thing to do would be to go get water, which is exactly what he did.

But as he’d made his way down the hallway and rounded the corner into the living room, Patton had been stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he took in the sight in front of him. 

Logan is sitting on the floor, hunched over the coffee table—and his textbooks, Patton notes, grimacing— in a way that looks almost unbearably uncomfortable. His dark brown hair is sticking up in all sorts of directions, dark bruises already taking formation under his eyes, barely obscured by his glasses. Lightly put, he looks absolutely haggard, with papers messily strewn around him and a collection of coffee cups pushed off to the side of the table.

And Patton isn’t sure what to do - so he freezes. And he watches. Watches as his roommate scribbles something down hurriedly, watches as he traces a finger along a sentence in the textbook.

Watches as he growls in frustration not even a moment later, immediately crumpling up the paper and throwing it over his shoulder. 

Patton’s not really sure if_ that’s _what spurs him into action, but one moment he’s watching, and the next, he’s making his way towards the coffee table to sit across from Logan, any thoughts of getting water already long gone.

“Lo,” he asks when a few minutes pass without him noticing his presence. Logan startles, looks up, eyes widening as he surveys the situation, and Patton has to fight down the blush as his mouth parts the tiniest bit, expression softening as he realizes what’s happening. “I thought you were going to go to bed.”

“I…” Logan at least has the decency to look a little ashamed, his gaze dropping to his lap briefly. “I _did_ go to bed, but- I couldn’t sleep, and decided that the time would be better utilized studying.”

And Patton’s chest constricts, and he’s torn.

Well, not _morally_ \- he knows for absolute certain that he needs to get Logan to bed because this is _not healthy_, but…

Gosh,_ his roommate is cute_, even though he’s severely sleep-deprived.

He actually blushes this time, grateful that Logan has the tact (or at least, is too sleepy) to say anything.

“Lo,” he repeats, reaching over to take the textbook out of Logan’s line of sight. Logan lets out a small noise of disapproval and looks about ready to make a grab for the book, but he ultimately lets it go. It’s quickly followed by the notebook and then his binder. “You need to go to bed.”

And Logan?

Logan _pouts_.

Patton has to muffle a strangled noise (along with the sudden desire to kiss him, but he would rather not focus on that) because _oh my gosh, who gave a sleepy Logan the right to look so _darn _cute?_

(And _no, _he doesn’t have a crush, _stop looking at him like that!_)

“Patton,” Logan says, his voice tinged with a slight whine. “Finals are _next week_, I cannot afford to waste any time.”

“Won’t you waste more time if you spend all night studying when you’re sleep-deprived? You won’t remember anything, and then you’ll have to go over everything again.”

Logan stays silent, lips still stuck in a pout.

(_How easy it would be to just lean over and_—

_Nope!_)

Patton is _not _entertaining those thoughts right now, not when he has an overworked Logan in front of him who needs his help.

He stands up, and yeah, he _does_ lean over, but only to pull Logan up from his spot on the ground. Logan, ever stubborn and clearly not done showing his displeasure at being sentenced to bed, drags his feet the whole way back to his room. He practically falls into his pajamas, and falls asleep pretty much as soon as his face hits the mattress, so really, he couldn’t have been _that_ upset.

And Patton smiles softly as snores fill the room, but honestly, hasn’t he done enough _watching_ tonight? So he closes the door, _finally _his glass of water, and makes his way back to his bedroom, a bright red blush spread across his cheeks the whole time.

(But no, _seriously_, he doesn’t have a crush on Logan, so could you _please_ just drop it?)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [minni-exe](https://minni-exe.tumblr.com), come say hey if you feel like it!


End file.
